The present disclosure relates to a pressure control device and a pressure control system used in a semiconductor manufacturing device or the like.
Conventionally, a pressure control device for maintaining pressure within a chamber at a constant level is proposed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H07-182050. The pressure control device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H07-182050 switches on/off the supply of gas to control pressure within a chamber to a constant level on the basis of pressure within the chamber detected by a pressure sensor and on set pressure.
In addition, in recent years, due to miniaturization and increased lamination of semiconductor circuits, various parameters in a manufacturing process (for example, an ALD (atomic layer deposition) process or a laser CVD process) are required to be controlled with high accuracy, and pressure within a process chamber is also required to be controlled with high responsiveness and accuracy.